My Dream Date With Undertaker
by Darker Daze
Summary: A what if fantacy story that a lot of adult female Undertaker fans wish could happen to them. I do not own Undertaker or WWE and their wrestlers. I own only the original character. Undertaker/OC


Oh my God, what a day! I'd never thought a day like this would happen to me. My friend Lynn, that I met online a couple of years ago said she that can't believe what she read in my email, because a similar thing had happened to her a few days ago.

It all started yesterday afternoon, after I picked up my ticket for the Smackdown house show. I was so excited to know that one of my favorite WWE superstars is gonna perform at the show, that I didn't see the motorcycle and it's rider coming toward me at a fast rate, as I crossed the street. The bike barely missed me as I made it to the sidewalk, but it sent me tumbling to my knees on the sidewalk.

The bike stopped a few yards up the road. The person on the bike got off and helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay miss?" he spoke, with a deep voice.

"I will be!" I said, turning toward him.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw who had spoken to me.

"I'm sorry about nearly hitting you!"

"I-it's okay! I-I will be fine!" I stammered, as I gazed into his gentle, jade green eyes.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm headed to the restaurant, down the street, for lunch!"

"Would you like some company?"

"Sure, I'd love some company!"

He ran his hand through his long, red hair and smiled an easy smile. He then took my small hand into his much larger one and lead me to his motorcycle.

When we got to the restaurant, he helped me get off of the motorcycle. As we walked in we heard people whisper, "Oh my God, that's the Undertaker!"

We were shown to a table in the far corner of the restaurant. Undertaker and I sat across from each other. Undertaker apologized to me again for nearly running me over. I put my hand gently on his tattooed arm and told him that there was no harm done and I wasn't hurt.

"Are you going to the show tonight?" Undertaker asked me, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be there!" I said, smiling in return.

"You never told me your name!"

"My name is Lynnette!"

"Lynnette, what a beautiful name!"

"Oh, thank you!" I said, as my face reddened.

Undertaker and I ordered our lunches when the waitress came by. Undertaker put his hand on my cheek, making my eyes meet his gentle, jade green eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes, Lynnette?" Undertaker asked me.

"I've never been asked that before!" I said with a smile.

Undertaker smiled and winked at me as our lunches arrived. He looked at me gently as I ate my lunch.

"Do you usually eat light?" Undertaker asked me, looking at my lunch.

"Just only lunch," I told him.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No I'm single!"

Undertaker smiled when I said that.

After we finished our lunches, we walked out to Undertaker's motorcycle.

"That was really sweet of you to pay for my lunch, Undertaker!" I told him.

"It's not a problem, really!" Undertaker smiled.

We got on his motorcycle and rode back to the arena. When we got there, Undertaker helped me off of the bike and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, making my heart beat faster.

"Wanna meet me after the show?" Undertaker asked me.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I told him, looking up into his eyes.

"Wonderful! So, I'll see you tonight?"

Undertaker held me in his strong arms a few moments longer, before deciding to let me go.

We parted from each other. I went around to the front of the arena as Undertaker went in through the back of the arena.

There were people already lining up for the house show. I smiled to myself, knowing that I will be seeing Undertaker again after the show. I got in line and I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw my friend, Shannon, who I haven't seen in a few years.

"Oh my gosh, Shannon, hi! How are you?" I said, as she came up to me.

"I'm great! How about you, Lynnette?"

"Oh I'm good! You won't believe who I had lunch with today!"

"Who did you have lunch with?"

When I told her who I had lunch with, her jaw dropped in shock.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious! I'm going to see him again, after the show tonight!"

"Oh, wow! I hope that you two really hit it off tonight!"

"I hope that it goes well too!"

A little while later, I found my seat in the arena near the entrance ramp, in the front row. I smiled knowing that undertaker will see me.

When the arena was full the show had started. The matched seemed to go by very quickly.

When the time came for Undertaker's match, I smiled happily to myself. Tonight Undertaker is going up against Triple H for the WWE title.

Triple H was the first to come out to the ring. He stopped in front of me, turned to face me and smiled a charming smile at me and then turned back to the ring.

The lights in the arena went out and the next thing we heard was a toll of a church bell. The audience grew silent as Undertaker's music started up. Undertaker came out and walked to the ring slowly. He stopped in front of me and turned his head to me. I smiled as he rolled his eyes back into his head. Undertaker turned back to the ring and entered it.

The match went back and forth between Triple H and Undertaker. Undertaker hit Triple H with a couple of heavy fists. Triple H retallied with a couple of forearms. Undertaker went for snake eyes on Triple H. Triple H rolled out of the ring and started rummaging around under it for his favorite weapon. Undertaker followed him out of the ring and irish whipped him into the ring steps.

The math went all over the arena and eventually made it back into the ring. Undertaker put Triple H into the triangle hold. Triple H fought out of the hold, turned Undertaker onto his stomache and threw the crippler crossface (shez Benoit) on him. Undertaker rolled Triple H onto his shoulders, thus pinning him for the win.

Triple H slid out of the ring and went back to the locker room. Undertaker went to his knee, rolled his eyes back, raised his hand, and stuck out his tongue in victory.

I smiled a big smile when Undertaker won the match.

When Undertaker got out of the ring, he scanned the front row until his eyes landed on me. He smiled a smile that most of the audience didn't see. He came up to me and whispered to me, "I'll see you after the show!" Then Undertaker went to the locker room.

The rest of the show was a blur to me. I couldn't wait to look into Taker's jade green eyes again. I stayed behind in the arena as it cleared out. One of the arena's security guys came over to me and told me to go to the backstage area with him.

When I got backstage, I felt a large hand take mine. I looked up into the jade green eyes that belonged to Taker. I smiled up at him. Taker put his free hand on my cheek. He leaned into me as if he was going to kiss me when we heard someone clear his throat.

Undertaker turned around and we saw John Cena standing there. Taker gave Cena the dirtiest look that he could give to anyone.

"What do you want, Cena?" Taker said to him.

"I want to talk to you about our match this week," he said.

"Save it, Cena! I'm busy tonight!"

Cena, then saw me, then looked apollogeneticly at Taker.

"I'm sorry man! I didn't know that you had a guest!"

Cena left us alone and Taker turned his attention back to me. He put his arm around me, pulled me close, and kissed me gently. I kissed him back sweetly.

When he pulled back, I smiled at him.

"Let's get out of here Lynnette!" Taker said to me.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"I don't know yet!"

"Wanna go for a ride right now?"

"Yeah!"

Undertaker and I left through the back of the arena. We hopped onto his motorcycle and took off. I wrapped my arms around Taker's strong and sexy body. We rode around town on his motorcycle. We found a park with a playground.

Taker parked the bike at a nearby parking lot. We got off of the motorcycle and Taker took my hand in his and led me to the playground. I dropped Taker's hand and ran toward the swings. Taker ran after me and caught up to me at the swings. He sat on one of the swings. I sat on the swing next to him.

I looked into Taker's gentle jade green eyes. Taker touched my cheek with one of his hands. He smiled at me in a sexy way. I smiled at him in return.

"You're beautiful, Lynnette!"

"Thank you, Taker! You're not so bad yourself handsome!"

"Come here!"

I got up and Taker pulled me in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my slender waist. I wrapped my arms around Undertaker's neck. I sweetly kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go back to my hotel room, beautiful!" Taker said, huskily.

"Alright, sexy! Let's go!

When Undertaker stood up I reached around him and grabbed his butt. He gave me a surprised look when I did that, then he smiled a sexy smile at me. He took my small hand in his large one. We walked back to where his bike was.

We saw a couple of teens getting prepared to deface Taker's motorcycle as we got near it.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Undertaker asked them in a furious tone.

The teens looked up at him with scared looks on their faces and they knew that they were caught by the owner of the bike.

"You two better leave and go home before I call the cops!"

The teens took off, dropping their spray cans on the ground.

Taker turned his attention back to me. He started to apologize to me for seeing him angry, when I pulled him in for an innocent kiss. He melted into my kiss and kissed me back with his own kiss.

I hung onto Undertaker's hard body as we rode to the hotel.

Taker took my hand after we got off of his motorcycle. We walked into the hotel from the parking lot. Some of the wrestlers that were in the lobby looked at us as we walked into the hotel.

Taker and I took the elevator up to the floor he was on. He held me in his arms as we went up. He then kissed me on the forehead as the elevator doors opened.

Undertaker picked me up into his arms and carried me to his room. He set me on his bed, once we were inside. I laid back pulling Taker on top of me.

Taker kissed my neck making me giggle. He made his way to my cheek then onto my lips. I felt his hands slide up under my shirt as we kissed each other passionately. I moaned as he touched my skin. I ran my fingers through his long hair.

Taker got up off of me and I sat up. Taker took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Then he lifted my arm over my head and slipped my shirt off and dropped it next to the bed.

I stood up and pressed my body against Taker's. He ran his hands down my back to my butt, making me moan. A groan rumbled from his throat. He picked me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his sexy body and gave him an inviting kiss.

I unclasped my bra and slid it to the floor. Undertaker smiled slyly at me.

"I want you, Taker!" I said to him.

"I want you too, Lynnette!" Taker said in return, with his voice husky.

Taker stripped me and himself from the rest of our clothes and laid me on the bed. Taker got on top of me and kissed me with heat and passion. I kissed him in return with the same heat and passion that he had for me. He gently pushed himself into me, making me moan loudly. He was bigger than I had expected him to be. He rolled over, taking me with him until I was on top of him. He slid his hands up my body and rested them on my breasts. I moaned at every touch. I rolled off when he unloaded in me.

"You were awesome, Taker!" I told him softly.

"You were wonderful, yourself, Lynnette!" Taker said.

I cuddled with him closely and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I looked up at him, when I heard him sigh. I reached up and touched his cheek, making him look down at me. He smiled gently at me.

"Are you hungry at all, Lynnette?" Taker asked.

"Sure!" I said to him.

"What's open this late?"

"The Zodiac is open right now! The food is good there!"

Undertaker and I got dressed in a hurry. We went downstairs and went to the Zodiac. The Zodiac is a small, 1950's retro diner, with good food.

Undertaker was surprised at how quiet the restaurant was. We went to sit at one of the tables that was hidden from the windows and door. Undertaker took my hand in his much larger one.

"What's good here, Lynnette?" Undertaker asked.

"Well, I think that the open faced meatloaf sandwich is good," I smiled.

Under taker smiled and his jade green eyes seem to have deepened in color. My breath had caught in my throat, when he smiled.

Undertaker chuckled when he saw that I had gotten lost into his eyes.

Undertaker and I both decided to have the open faced meatloaf sandwich.

As we ate our dinners, we talked about our families. Undertaker even showed me pictures of his four kids. I awed over the pictures Taker showed me.

We went back to the hotel after we finished and paid for our meals.

Taker held me close in his arms on the elevator ride up to his floor. He stroked my hair with one of his hands. He sensed that I was getting tired.

Undertaker picked me up into his arms, when the elevator doors opened. He carried me all the way to the room. Once in the room, he laid me on the bed gently. He laid on the bed next to me and wrapped his strong, tattooed arms round my tired body. I snuggled into his arms and almost instantly fell asleep. He soon fell asleep, holding me close to his body.

The next morning, I felt a hand brush hair out of my face. I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of jade green ones. Undertaker smiled warmly, when he saw me open my eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Taker growled.

"Hey, handsome, " I said.

"Did you have a good time yesterday?"

"I did! I'm glad that you nearly hit me!"

I grinded against Taker's body. Taker slipped my bottoms off of me. I slid his pants off of him. I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me.

Taker unloaded in me and rolled off of me. I kissed him gently on the lips and sat up. Taker sat up next to me.

We put our pants back on. We went down to the garage and got on the motorcycle. We took a small ride around town before Taker took me home.

"I had a good time with you, Taker!" I said, as we got to the door of my small house.

"I had a good time, too, Lynnette!" Taker said, smiling.

Undertaker lowered his head to mine, capturing my lips in a kiss goodbye. The kiss was the sweetest kiss that I've ever gotten.

I looked out the window just as Taker got on his bike to leave. He looked up and saw me look through the window. He smiled and started the bike. I smiled in return when he rode off.

I turned from the window and went on the internet. I emailed my friend, Lynn about it.


End file.
